Little Greenleaf Chronicles The Matter People
by iampurplelavender
Summary: Romion (Legolas's Brother) finds out who is the Matter People from our dear little greenleaf. One off fic. Second in the series.


*I do not own the LOTR's characters. They belong to Tolkien.  
  
The Matter People  
  
-----------------  
  
Romion woke up to a beautiful morning but his feeling of cheerfulness was cut short when he realized his little brother, Legolas is not in his arms.  
  
He had rocked his brother to sleep following a nightmare Legolas had.  
  
Suddenly it hit him that they are in the palace and no harm could posibbly come to his brother. Well, possibly.  
  
Then he heard the sound of pitter patter feet that could only belong to Legolas.   
  
'Legolas must be the noisiest elf in Greenwood, maybe even in Middle Earth', he thought to himself.  
  
The door to Legolas's room sprang open and in came his little brother.  
  
"Romi, Romi, wake up, wake up!" Legolas yelled to Romion without realizing Romion is already sitting up on the bed.  
  
When Legolas saw that Romion is already awake, he climbed up to his bed and sat himself on Romion's lap.  
  
"What is the hurry, little one?" Romion asked, sweeping his hands over his little brother's long blond hair.  
  
"Ada said we're going for a picnic today!" Legolas replied.  
  
"Hurry up, we have to go before the 'Matter People' come and make Ada busy," Legolas continued.  
  
With that, Legolas jumped down from the bed and is now trying unsuccessfully to pull Romion from his bed.  
  
Legolas has always admired Romion for his strength but today he is just annoyed because Romion is now laughing at his try.  
  
Legolas is let go of his brother's hands in frustration and crossed his arms, waiting for Romion to get up and go with him.  
  
Seeing the frown on Legolas, Romion stood up. Almost immediately, Legolas's face lit up.  
  
"Now tell me Legolas, who are the 'Matter People' as you call them?" Romion asked.  
  
Legolas put his hands up indicating to Romion that he wants to be held. Romion swept his brother up.  
  
Legolas leaned closed to his brother's ears and whispered," They're bad people."  
  
Romion is now confused, "Bad people? What bad people?"  
  
Legolas is annoyed because Romion does not understand him. So he tried to explain again.  
  
"They make Ada busy that Ada can't play with Las. They always come see Ada and say thay got matter to discuss.  
  
Then Ada must go with them coz Ada says it's IMPORTANT," with that Legolas pouted.  
  
Romion stiffled a chuckle and says,"They're not 'Matter People' as you called them, Legolas. They're called the Advisors.  
  
And yes, they do discuss IMPORTANT matters with Ada."  
  
That made Legolas pouted even more. Romion understand how Legolas felt as he himself hated the advisors when he was just an elfling.  
  
"But Las important too. Much more important that Matter People," Legolas try hard to get his logic through to his brother's head.  
  
"Not Matter People, little greenleaf. Advisors. ad-vi-sors," Romion tries to teach Legolas to pronounced it propoerly.   
  
'What would the advisors think if they heard him', he thought.  
  
"NO! Matter People. mat-ter peo-ple," Legolas certainly learned quick, even though at his own pace.  
  
Sensing Legolas's frustration, Romion gives in, "Okay, okay. The Matter People."  
  
"Come on, we have to hurry. Let's go get Ada," Legolas said.  
  
Nodding his head, Romion started walking towards the door.  
  
"No, Romi. We have to run! Is faster," Legolas try to correct his brother.  
  
"A Prince do not run especially in the palace, Legolas. He walk with grace, " Romion says with a smile knowing legolas hate that statement.  
  
Legolas pouted. "But I guess I can go at a faster pace." Legolas face lit up. Romion has to laugh at that.  
  
So, carrying Legolas in his arms, Romion walk, at a faster pace, to the throne room where he is sure where King Tranduil will be,  
  
hoping they're in time to pull the King from anything he is doing, before as Legolas call them, The Matter People, came.  
  
*The End* 


End file.
